That Female Dog
by Wolf BloodMoon
Summary: ONESHOT. No, I am not bashing Starfire. lol. JinxKidFlash fluff. Dedicated to that meanie who puts the bad in your life, and the savior who transforms all that idiotic bullcrap into instant sugar.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

**PAW PRINTS**: DEDICATED TO THAT PERSON WHO MAKES YOUR DAY DREADFUL AND THE ONE WHO SEEMINGLY (WITHOUT EVEN TRYING) TAKES AWAY THE GOD-AWFULNESS

INSPIRED BY MY DEAREST FRIEND (I WISH THAT I COULD DO THE SAME.)

FROM "THE" TO "THAT" (I don't know, felt like changing the title. A bit. Specifying, I guess.)

----

--

**"THAT FEMALE DOG"**

--

----

Kid Flash was not a happy camper.

Starfire had been a complete nuisance today. She had gotten him into trouble with her fake sweetness, informing the others about his relations with Jinx. She said that it was unjust, that it was wrong to fraternize with the enemy.

The Tamaranean so-called Princess all-out bitched at him. She made him feel lowly, out of place. Her words were as volatile and overly emotional as they were foreign and unintelligible. She put him out there. He thought that he could trust her as a friend; after all, they were comrades in battle.

Nonetheless, to say the least he was disappointed. The lightning-insignia-crested Titan had never had someone act out so maliciously towards him.

Starfire had merely flown near the ocean where he and his dear Jinx met. The green-eyed alien had _no_ right.

"Jinx, she was plain vicious!" Kid Flash ranted to his counterpart. The speedster was usually light-hearted and joking (as well as, quite flirtatious) when he was around the enchanting witch.

How could he let someone make him feel little better than the dirt he sped across?

He did nothing to deserve that.

The way her emerald green eyes glared at him in repulse, in anger. Somehow, those glowing orbs pained him, shooting sharpened daggers through the stretchy heat-resistant material of his costume. "_You put my friends in danger. We do not need your aid!__"_

When the lime light left her eyes, her voice turned into a deep growl, low and terrifyingly ferocious. _"__Get rid of her. Or I will put your life in peril.__"_

Starfire did not know Jinx, not the way he knew her. She wasn't evil. The cotton-candy-haired spell-caster was beautiful, talented, and passionate.

The orange-skinned alien wouldn't give Jinx a chance. She was ignorant to _his_ feelings, self-absorbed and unreasonable. She plastered his personal business all over the news, deliberately leaving him to pay for the unwarranted consequences. She slandered his name.

Kid Flash could not race away from that.

"It'll be okay, Flash," Jinx reassured him. The little witch gave the hero an honest, uplifting smile, the _true_ smile she reserved solely for him. She didn't hide her thoughts or her feelings from him. Instead, she held his hand gently in hers.

Together they watched as the waves crashed against the rocks, splashing spurts of water upon their heated skin. The summer sun was beginning to set, golden streaks dying into orange-red.

"If anything, you can become a villain," the sorceress joked, and Kid Flash laughed, awaking from his downhearted stupor. "We don't care much for the media."

He flashed Jinx an engaging smile. To which, she blushed.

The red-and-yellow spandexed hero moved in closer to the pink-haired villainess and whispered softly in her ear, _"__Then, can I be with you?__"_

Jinx felt his hot breath on her skin, warms shivers running up-and-down her spine. She knew that she was as red as his hair about now. In a last-ditch effort in order to maintain her cool, the sorceress punched him good-naturedly in the arm, muttering audibly beneath her breath, "_Cajoler_."

Kid Flash frowned slightly and averted his gaze to the horizon, focusing intently on the sun slowly slinking into the ocean's depths. _Starfire_, he thought helplessly. He should not feel so low; yet, he did.

He closed his eyes, feeling Jinx's hand slipping back into his.

She called to him in a low, strange murmur, "_Hey_!_"_

Kid Flash cracked open one of his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Jinx closer than he could ever dream, heat spreading steadily throughout his form. Her lips were soft, warm, and inviting. Her hands sifted through his auburn hair and down his back, playfully teasing his nerves. He felt as her tongue seeped slowly into his mouth, probing deeper and deeper, prolonging this one sweet moment.

His whole world was spinning. He forgot about all of the negative things: the madness, the upset, and Starfire herself. It was as if Jinx had magically erased it all.

Breaking off from the kiss (which, Kid Flash's lips objected to), the little witch smiled breathlessly, "Cheer up, Kid. Anything can happen."

----

**WOLF**: Starfire was made to fit the role, suited by my tastes. (_Apologies to Starfire fans!_) Personally, I don't think Starfire's a mean bitch. haha. But the way I wrote her and her reasons, I think it's believable. But if you don't think so, you can voice your opinions anyway. (_Waits for flames, lol_.) Other than that note, I hope you enjoyed the story. 

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW, FLAME, CRITICIZE (constructive criticisms, please.)


End file.
